Pineapple Surprise
by KikuHaru
Summary: B'day fic buat Mukun XD"    Film apa?" Dino tersenyum sambil terus menyetir. "Judulnya.. Telettubies the Movie!"  -hening-    iyah tau bad summary, maaf hiks /OTL  Warning : OOC, lime/lemon, Sho-ai, kegejean dimana", typo, dll, Pair : 69D #naritortor  ?


Kiku : MIO SEMEEEEEEEE ! #lovebeam

Haru : heeeee ? *kaget*

Kiku : MAKASIH FICNYAAAAAA *kisu kisu*

Haru : dek lu krasukan ? *tampang Horror*

Kiku : Jahaaat QAQ nga krasukan hiks..

Haru : *swete*

Kiku : jadi ?

Haru : ya ? knapa ? 8D

Kiku : ..Makasih Ficnya

Haru : sama", udah daripada Reader ngliatin dialog gak penting ini mending langsung mulai aja, baca disclaimer sono *kasi scriptnya*

Kiku : Hai ! -ahem- Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Amano Akira Sensei, sedikit Quote dari scene Death Note (Rintone L) belongs to Li Chylee(Gomen ngambil se enaknya Senpai - kalo baca juga sih -a, intinya, maap ), lalu Fic Nista nan gaje bertitle Pineapple Surprise ini milik Author Haru. dipersembahkan untuk para Reader dengan adegan lime/lemon di akhir fic. Request by : Kiku XD

Haru : enjoy !

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Vongola mansion..<p>

Mukuro Rokudo, sang Illusionist Vongola telah kembali dari misinya dan langsung melapor. Ia melangkah penuh semangat 45 + 45 = 90 (?) Ke ruangan Tsuna yang berada di lantai 2 Vongola mansion. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kepala nana-

69 : *nodongin Trident*  
>Haru : a.. Ok", ganti..<p>

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Mukuro sampai, maka ia mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya sampailah ia di depan ruangan Tsuna. Saat tangannya mau mengetuk pintu..

"Ahh, Gokudera! Sakit!"

-DEG!-

'E-eh, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya menarik..' Batin Mukuro. Di wajahnya terlukis senyum mesum khasnya. (*di gampar*)

"Gokudera! Berhenti! Sa-sakit!"

Mukuro mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsuna dengan ragu ragu. "Tsunayoshi-kun? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ma-masuklah.. Ahh!" Tsuna menyahut dari dalam.

Mukro lalu membuka pintu dan mendapati Tsuna dan Gokudera sedang..

Sedang..

Err..

Sedang..

Seda- *di lempar*

Gokudera sedang mengobati kaki Tsuna yang terluka akibat kecerobohannya. Hayo, yang tadi mikir ngeres siapa? -plak-

Mukuro hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Tsuna yang dari tadi mendesah ternyata hanya sedang di obati oleh tangan kanannya. "A-ada apa Mukuro-san?" Wajah Tsuna terlihat berubah menjadi seperti muka Troll.

Oke salah, muka Tsuna terlihat memerah dan sedikit menunduk. (*di bakar pake DWF*)

"Ini," Mukuro mendekat lalu memutar bangku Tsuna dan bersiap mencium-

Maaf, salah script -ahem-

Mukuro mendekat lalu memberikan laporan atas misi yang diberikan Tsuna 2 minggu yang lalu. "Ah, terimakasih Mukuro-san" Tsuna menebarkan senyum maut Uke miliknya yang menghasilkan :  
>-Gokudera ngeblush -para Fujoshi mimisan sebaskom -Katy Perry berubah jadi platypus. (Gak nyambung)<p>

Eh maap, abaikan kalimat terakhir *di iket pake kabel mic ama Katy Perry*

Tsuna lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda tumpul dari celananya. Pen maksudnya, ngeres aja! Ia lalu mulai menandatangani 5 lembar laporan yang diberikan Guardian of Mistnya. "Hmm, baiklah, kau boleh mengambil hari liburmu Mukuro-san, terimakasih atas kerjasamamu selama 2 minggu ini"

"Kufufufu, baiklah, terimakasih kembali.. Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro mendekat lalu mencium pipi kanan Tsuna yang sekarang kembali berubah merah.

" Kepala nanas, Kau-" Gokudera tambah ngeblush. "Beraninya kau-"

-Brak-

"Tsunaaaaaaa! Oh! Siang juga Gokudera dan Mukuro!" Kedua Guardian Tsuna membalas sapaan Dino. "Ini kubawakan coklat," Dino menyerahkan sebungkus Coklat yang ia beli di toko coklat favoritnya tadi. "Etto, terimakasih Dino-san, tumben kau kemari, ada apa?" Tsuna tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Hahaha, aku hanya sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku bersama kalian, ahahaha," Dino tertawa lepas.

"Eh? A-hahaha, maaf Dino, tetapi liburanku sudah berakhir kemarin.. Kalau kau mau, Mukuro sedang libur, bagaimana jika kau ajak saja dia?" Tsuna menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dengan pengeruk rumput yang ia dapat dari tukang kebun Vongola.

Ma-maksud saya, Tsuna menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya! *nyebur*

"Aah, sayang sekali, hahaha, baiklah," Dino menoleh ke arah Mukuro sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, Mukuro, kau mau ikut aku jalan jalan?"

"Kufufufu, boleh,"

"Baiklah! Tsuna, Gokudera, aku pamit dulu bersama Mukuro!" Dino menarik tangan Mukuro layaknya anak kecil memutilasi tangan ibunya. Ya gak lah..

Mereka menelusuri lorong Vongola Mansion yang terlihat mewah dan sampai ke gerbang luar tempat dimana Dino memarkir Ferrari merahnya. (Dino bagi Lamborghini 1 dong! -BLETAK-)

"Masuklah," Dino tersenyum ke arah Mukuro. Pria Italy berambut Indigo panjang berbentuk Nanas (*di timpuk nanas* gpp dh, lmyn bsa d jual..) Membuka pintu mobil Ferrari merah di depannya.

"Kufufufu, Cavallone.." Mukuro sweatdrop.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa di mobilmu banyak sekali.. Foto Hibari Kyoya saat masih kecil?"

'Glek..' Dino menelan ludah. "I-itu.." Dino mulai mencari cari alibi.

"Oya?" Mukuro menunggu.

"Itu karena.." Muka Dino memerah. "Dia mirip Teddy Bear?"

"Pedophil.." Mukuro menahan tawa.

"Su-sudahlah.. Ayo naik.."

Mukuro mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi depan di sebelah Dino. "Jadi, mau kemana kita?" Tanya Mukuro. "Err, kau mau kemana?" Dino bertanya balik. "Kufufufu, Sebenarnya ada film yang ingin kutonton sih.." Mukuro mengambil handphonenya di kantong celananya. "Film apa?" Dino tersenyum sambil terus menyetir. "Judulnya.. Telettubies the Movie!"

Hening..

"A-apa?"

"Ma-maksudku film terbaru Jhonny Depp!" Ralat Mukuro buru buru.

"Kurasa tadi kau bilang kau ingin menonton Telettubies the Movie?" Dino sweatdrop. "Tidak, aku salah judul! Haha-hahahaha." Mukuro tertawa garing. Saking garingnya bisa dibuat krupuk (eh?)

"Sudahlah, ah, kau sudah makan Mukuro?" Dino memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir VIP yang ia pesan 1 jam yang lalu. Mukuro menggeleng "kufufufu, belum.."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" Dino tersenyum manis ke arah Mukuro. Akibatnya sekarang Dino di semutin (-plak-)

Mukuro ngeblush melihat senyum pepsodent Dino yang cling cling itu. "Silauuu," Mukuro menyipitkan matanya dan menghalanginya dengan tangan, takut buta.

"Gak gitu juga kaleee," muka Dino berubah BT, bibirnya manyun 10cm (lah?)

"Sudahlah, ayo," ajak Mukuro. Dino mengangguk.

1x

2x

3x..

"Jep ajep ajep ajep ajep..."

"Oya, Cavallone, apa yang kau lakukan?" Mukuro sweatdrop melihat Dino yang sudah mulai OOC.. Ok uda dari tadi OOCnya -_-)

"Eh? A-ah, tidak.. Aha ahahahaha.." Dino menghentikan gerakan 'ajep ajep'nya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Alhasil kutu kutu kehilangan habitatnya (?)

Mukuro menarik nafas kecil lalu menarik tangan Dino. "Ayo Cavallone! Aku lapar!" Mukuro memasuki mall sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil melihat poster Justin Bibir dipajang di tembok di depannya sebagai penarik perhatiannya (ada ya kalimat begini?)

"Ahahahaha, iya iya, sabarlah Mukuro!" Dino kewalahan mengatur langkahnya karena di tarik dengan kecepatan 60km/jam (hah?) Oleh Mukuro menuju Food Court.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Dino setelah mereka sampai di Food Court. "Oya? Carpacchio?(*)" Mukuro menatap Dino dengan Puppy Eyesnya.

Gagal.

Mata Dino mengerut (seperti inilah wajahnya : e_e). "Aku mengerti. Tapi.. Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu," Dino menjauh selangkah. Muka Mukuro langsung berubah menjadi tampang Forever Alone.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di Sopra saja, mereka menyediakan Carpacchio," Dino tersenyum lalu menuntun Mukuro layaknya kakek kakek berumur 140 tahun turun ke lantai 2.

Well, abaikan kalimat terakhir.. *di lempar Mukun*

"Selamat datang! Maaf, untuk berapa orang?" Tanya sang pelayan. "Err, dua, ruangan VIP." Dino tersenyum. "Baiklah, silahkan ikut saya," muka sang pelayan memerah melihat pesona Dino. (BGM : terpesona ~ pada pandangan pertama ~)

Setelah menempuh jarak 50 meter, akhirmya mereka tiba di suatu ruangan yang cukup besar. "Silahkan tuan," sang pelayan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Keduanya tersenyum ke arah sang pelayan."Terimakasih," (*pasang background bunga bunga dengan efek bling bling*) pesona kedua pria Italy di depannya sukses membuat sang pelayan anemia di tempat karena darah mengalir keluar dengan deras dari hidungnya dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terjauh (?)

Maka sekarang pelayan mereka di ganti dengan pelayan pria. "Jadi, tuan, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Sang pelayan memasang wajah datar. "Hmm.. Untuk Carpacchio, daging apa yang kalian sediakan?" Tanya Mukuro dari balik buku menu yang menghalangi wajah tampannya. "Untuk carpatcchio kami menyediakan daging sapi, dan udang,"

"Ada daging manusia gak?" Tiba tiba sosok Ryan Jombang muncul dari balik tirai. "Ah maaf kami tidak memutilasi orang." "Yaaah.." Muka Ryan Jombang langsung berubah jadi okay guy.

Sebentar, apa yang kau lakukan di fic ku Ryan? *poker face* "ah engga.. Biasa, numpang eksis" enak aja! Masa kejayaanmu (?) Sudah habis! Enyah! "Gamau!" *samber sarung tangan Ryohei (Ryohei : oi!), tinju Ryan* "Ryan Jombang blasting off agaaaaaaain!" (Eh itu bukannya dialog team Rocket?)

Maaf, anggap saja scene geje di atas tidak ada. Kembali ke cerita..

"Kufufufu, baiklah, saya pesan beef Carpacchio 5 piring dan spagetthi bolognesse," wajah tampan Mukuro kembali terlihat dari balik menu sambil tersenyum. Pelayan pria (pria loh, pria!) Di depannya memasang tampang shock dan ngeblush. "Ba-baik," sang pelayan segera mencatat pesanan Mukuro. "Hmm, Gnocchi dan Latte" senyum Dino terlihat setelah ia menutup menunya. Sang pelayan menoleh ke arah Dino dan berhasil menyaksikan senyum seorang ikemen yang dapat membuat rumah sakit mendapat banyak keuntungan karena sejuta fujoshi sudah pasti di larikan ke rumah sakit karena kebanyakan nosebleed.

Kepanjangan? Abaikan *headdesk*

Untung saja pelayan itu kuat imannya (?) Ia segera mengulangi pesanan kedua Ikemen Vongola dan Cavallone di depannya dan beranjak pergi. "Ada apa dengan pelayan di restoran ini sih?" Dino menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. "Kufufufu, kurasa mereka terpesona oleh daya tarikmu Cavallone," Mukuro tersenyum mesum ke arah Dino.

Dino menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi telinganya dan mendekat, "maaf?" Ia menampangkan wajah 'apa kau bilang?'

"Kubilang.. Mereka terpesona olehmu Dino," Mukuro juga mendekat. "Kau bercanda, ahahaha!" Dino tertawa lepas. "Kufufufu, aku tidak bercanda Cavallone," Mukuro menarik dagu Dino mendekat dan menciumnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam di tempat, matanya melebar, lalu bola matanya kelu-

D : oi"! Mo bikin nih fic jadi fic horror? Jangan pake nama gue kenapa? *ngluarin Whip*  
>AH : ampuun.. *ganti skripsi*<p>

Ok, ulang..  
>Yang bersangkutan hanya diam di tempat, shock menerima serangan dari Mukuro. Ciuman panas tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit, segaris saliva (campuran antara nanas dan kuda *di gampar Mukuro n Dino ga pake lama*)keluar dari ujung mulut Dino dan menetes ke meja. (Ihh jorok.. -plak-)<p>

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Dino yang menerima serangan seperti itu sudah megap megap di tempat layaknya ikan Lele yang kelamaan di taruh di darat(gak elit sumpah, lele?). Mukuro yang menyadari hal itu melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"Ka-kau.." Dino melap saliva yang mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti ditimpuk tomat (?) "Kufufufufu, kenapa?" Mukuro juga melap saliva yang mengenai dagunya. Dino tidak sanggup berkata apa apa, ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke samping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mukuro tersenyum mesum, ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke samping Dino. Tangannya langsung menahan kedua tangan Dino dan menidurkannya ke sofa hitam lebar yang menjadi tempat duduk tersebut. (Iyalah masa WC!)

"Mu-Mukuro-" Dino sempat memprotes dan langsung dipotong oleh ciuman liar part II dari Mukuro. "Ngh!" Dino meronta, kali ini ia tidak terima di dominasi oleh Mukuro.  
>Tangan pria yang memegang dominasi itu perlahan masuk ke dalam kaus hitam pria yang didominasinya, ciumannya menurun menuju ke leher putih Dino yang dilukiskan tato. Mukuro menjilat bagian belakang telinga Dino dan membuatnya mendesah.<p>

- WHAT'S UP HUANZAI PPAI HANZAI KIENAI TOWANI, WHAT'S UP HUANZAI PPAI? -

- DHUAK! -

Kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di sebuah ruangan VIP Restoran Sopra, Italia berhasil dikejutkan oleh sebuah Ringtone Handphone seseorang. Kepala Mukuro terbentur meja karena kaget. "TIDAKK! RAMBUT NANASKU !"

AH : Ah, jadi, kau masih memperhatikan rambutmu Mukuro?  
>69 : IYALAH! Ini kan ciri khasku *tersipu malu*<p>

69 : *sadar* Author sialan, jangan mempermalukanku!  
>AH : *ngibrit*<p>

Balik ke naskah.  
>"Ah maaf, itu ringtone Handphone saya.."<br>Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pintu yang menampakkan sosok L dari fandom Death Note yang juga sedang syuting di sebelah. Tunggu, kenapa kau ada di sini? "Maaf, salah ruangan, saya habis dari WC.." L mengemut jempolnya dan pamit keluar.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Ahem.  
>69 : huh! Dasar pengganggu!<p>

Mukuro melanjutkan ciumannya yang tadi tengah terhenti.

- WASURETE SHIMAU DAROU KATA NI TSUMORU KANASHIMI WA NAGARERU HOSHII NO TE NI DAKARE -

- DHUAK !-

"ARGHH!" Kepala Mukuro kembali terbentur meja. "Ah maaf, kali ini Handphoneku, ahahaha" Dino bangun lalu duduk dan mengambil Handphonenya, sementara Mukuro pundung di pojokan sambil menangisi rambut Nanasnya dan benjol tingkat 2 yang menghiasi kepalanya. (-plak-)

Dino membuka SMS yang ia terima. Ternyata dari Tsuna. 'Siang Dino-san, maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah kau membawa Mukuro kembali ke markas jam 7? Akan ada pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya :)'  
>Seperti itulah isi SMS dari Tsuna.<p>

'P.S. : rahasiakan hal ini dari Mukuro ya! ;)'

'Heee? Ternyata hari ini dia ulang tahun? Ahh baiklah..' Ia menarik nafas kecil. Dino menutup Handphone flipnya dan menghampiri Mukuro. "Sudah sudah, hahaha" Dino mengelus punggung sang Illusionist Vongola.

"Maaf, ini pesanannya.." Sang pelayan yang membawakan hidangan yang mereka pesan tadi. "Ah, ya, taruh saja di meja," Dino melemparkan senyuman hangat kepada sang pelayan. "Ba-baik.." Ia meletakkan pesanan mereka dan beranjak keluar. "Selamat menikmati."

"Nah, ayo Mukuro, kita makan." Dino menarik tangan Mukuro yang masih pundung di pojokan karena rambut nanasnya rusak. "Khuhuhu.. Gamau!" Mukuro menepis tangan Dino. "Uwaah, jangan begitu dong, nanti makanannya dingin loh," bujuk Dino. "Gamau! Huaaa!" Dino semakin panik. "Nanti makanannya nangis loh!"

Gagal.

"Nanti banjir di Venice melebar sampai sini loh kalau kau nangis terus!"  
>"Huaaa!"<p>

Gagal.

"Nanti tidak kubelikan mainan nih!"  
>"Huaaaaaaaa!"<p>

Gagal juga.

'Aha!' Dino mendapat ide.

"NANTI GAK GUE KASIH MOBIL NIH!"  
>"OKE AYO MAKAN!"<p>

Berhasil.

"Tunggu, mobil apa?"  
>"Mobil mobilan!"<p>

Hening.

"Hueeeee..." Mukuro kembali pundung.  
>"Iya iya, mobil Lamborghini.."<br>"Oke ayo makan!"

OOC gila! Abaikan..

Mereka segera duduk di tempat masing masing dan menyantap pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi. "Oya, Cavallone, kita jadi nonton kan nanti?" Mukuro mengunyah sepotong Carpacchio. Dino mengangguk sambil mengunyah Gnocchinya seperti Hamster.

"Kau mau nonton apa memang?" Dino menghabiskan Gnocchinya dan melap mulutnya yang dipenuhi saus. Mukuro masih terus melahap makanan di depannya dengan liar layaknya nanas liar yang kerasukan Mukuro (lha?). "Mukuro?"

-nyem nyem prang plentang nyem ting kraus(?)-

"Mukuro!" Dino sweatdrop. Mukuro menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap iris topaz Dino sambil mengerjapkan matanya 2x. "Oya?"

"Kau mau nonton apa?" Ulang Dino..saurus (-plak-)  
>"Oh, The Tourist," Mukuro tersenyum manis semanis nanas. (*ditrident*) "hoo, baiklah, aku belikan dulu tiketnya ya," Mukuro mengangguk. Dino tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku akan segera kembali!"<p>

OOC gila! Abaikan..

Mereka segera duduk di tempat masing masing dan menyantap pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi. "Oya, Cavallone, kita jadi nonton kan nanti?" Mukuro mengunyah sepotong Carpacchio. Dino mengangguk sambil mengunyah Gnocchinya seperti Hamster.

"Kau mau nonton apa memang?" Dino menghabiskan Gnocchinya dan melap mulutnya yang dipenuhi saus. Mukuro masih terus melahap makanan di depannya dengan liar layaknya nanas liar yang kerasukan Mukuro (lha?). "Mukuro?"

-nyem nyem prang plentang nyem ting kraus(?)-

"Mukuro!" Dino sweatdrop. Mukuro menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap iris topaz Dino sambil mengerjapkan matanya 2x. "Oya?"

"Kau mau nonton apa?" Ulang Dino..saurus (-plak-)  
>"Oh, The Tourist," Mukuro tersenyum manis semanis nanas. (*ditrident*) "hoo, baiklah, aku belikan dulu tiketnya ya," Mukuro mengangguk. Dino tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku akan segera kembali!"<p>

Dino melangkah keluar lalu segera menelpon Tsuna.  
>"Halo?" Suara di sebrang menjawab. "Halo, Tsuna?"<p>

"Halo?"

"Tsuna!"

"Halo?"

"Oi! Tsuna!"

"Haloooo halo Bandung ~ ?"

-klik- koneksi terputus. Silahkan menelpon kembali. (-BLETAK-) Muka Dino langsung berubah seperti icon icon Tumblr : FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCC*piiiiip*.  
>Dino menelpon ulang Tsuna, ia mencoba..<p>

Mencoba..

Mencoba..

Terus ampe kiamat.

Akhirnya koneksi tersambung dan suara Tsuna menyahut dari sebrang sana. "Ah Tsuna!" Dino tersenyum lebar. "Ya? Kenapa Dino-san?" Tsuna menanggapi. "Tentang ulang tahun Mukuro, bagaimana rencananya?"

"Oh, begini, kau ajak saja dia jalan jalan sekarang, jam 7 nanti bawa ia pulang. Aku sedang menata ruangan bersama yang lain. AH! GOKUDERA JANGAN BERKELAHI!"

"-DHUAR-"

Keadaan di sana : Gokudera meledakkan dinamit kecilnya ke arah Yamamoto dan berhasil menghancurkan lemari kayu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon pinus jatuh. Tsuna facepalm.

"Maaf, Dino-san bisakah kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti?"

Dino sweatdrop "Ahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengSMSmu nanti."

"Ok," Tsuna memutuskan koneksi. Dino segera melesat ke arah Bioskop dan mengantri sembako untuk makan malamnya nanti.

Maaf ngaco! *robek script yang salah*

Akhirnya Dino berhasil melewati rintangan terakhir di ajang uji keberanian Fear Factor Italia! (BGM : Weeee are the Champion! Ma prenn !) Dino menangis terharu da-

*robek* maaf salah lagi.. *ngomong ke asisten* OI BAWAIN SCRIPT YANG BENER NAPA? *kluar api dari mulut*

Lanjut. Akhirnya Dino sampai di ujung antrian dan langsung memesan 2 tiket the Tourist yang ditayangkan jam 4. Dino membayar dan segera balik ke Restoran dan menjemput Mukuro.

"Oya? Lama sekali Cavallone," Mukuro tampak menopang dagunya sambil mengemut sendok es krim yang sudah dihabisinya. Mukanya berubah menjadi semacam muka Me Gusta saat menatap Dino karena sudah BT menunggu.

"Ahahahaha, maaf maaf, tadi antriannya panjang Mukuro," Dino melangkah mendekat sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang tiket, bermaksud memberikannya pada Mukuro. Akan tetapi kakinya tersandung. Alhasil Dino jatuh, kepalanya terbentur ujung meja lalu bocor dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit paling jauh. (?)

Gak deng, Dino jatuh menimpa Nanas malang yang sedang asik mengira sendok yang ia emut itu Lollipop.

-Gubrak!-

Memang dasar Dame-Dino jika tidak ada anak buahnya di sekitarnya..

"Itatatatatata.." Keluh Mukuro sambil mengelus kepala nanasnya, begitu juga Dino mengelus kepala kudanya (?). "Ma-maaf!" Tukas Dino sambil menjauh. "Kau ini.. Mana tiketnya?" Mukuro menagih tiket yang Dino beli layaknya algojo menagih utang pada masyarakat. (Hah?)

Dino menjulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan tiketnya. Mukuro mengambil sekaligus menarik tangan Dino dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Eh?"

"Kufufufufufu, Cavallone, di lihat lihat kau manis juga ya," Mukuro memeluk pinggang Dino dari belakang. "A-apa? Oi! Filmnya sudah mau mulai!" Dino panik di tempat. Ia berharap saat ini ia memegang bat khusus untuk menabok nanas. (Emangnya ada?)

"Psst, sebentar saja.." Mukuro berbisik di telinga Dino. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pasrah dan merinding geli dibisiki seperti itu. "Oi, filmnya-"

"Ngh," Mukuro melumat bibir peach Dino, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir Mukuro menjauh. "Nah, ayo," Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri. Dino masih shock di perlakukan seperti itu. Mukuro menjulurkan tangannya, menawari pegangan pada Dino untuk bangkit dan Dino menerimanya.

"Ayo," Mukuro tersenyum layaknya seorang pangeran, dan Dino tersipu malu layaknya seorang putri, tidak ketinggalan juga Rihanna yang senyum senyum GR.

Tar dulu, kok ada Rihanna di sini? "Saya nyasar, studio baru sih!" Ah, Studio amrik di amrik, di sini studio Itali, kok bisa nyasar jauh amat? "Gatau" geblek.. *tendang Rihanna keluar*

Nah, balik ke cerita. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke bioskop dan segera masuk ke studio.

- skip time -

"Fuuuah, film Jhonny Depp kali ini membosankan.. Sayang sekali," Keluh Mukuro sambil menguap. Alhasil sekarang dia di kerubuti lalat. (Apa hubungannya?) Dino hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkomentar. Ia melirik jam dan mengecek handphonenya. Ada 5 SMS.

SMS 1(Tsuna) : Dino-san, bisakah kau membawa Mukuro kemari lebih awal? Sekitar jam setengah 7 mungkin? Terimakasih :)

SMS 2(Romario) : Boss, dimana anda? Tsuna-san mencari anda..

SMS 3(Hibari) : Haneuma, kemari sekarang atau Kamikorosu

SMS 4(Reborn via handphone Tsuna) : hai sayang, kamu dimana? Sama siapa? Dan sedang berbuat apa? ;)

SMS 5(Tsuna) : ma-maaf! Reborn membajak handphoneku!

Dino facepalm melihat isi 2 SMS terakhir. "Oya? Kau kenapa?" Dino cepat cepat menggeleng. 'Jadi sekarang aku hanya perlu membawanya pulang!' Batin Dino. "Mukuro, ayo pulang," ajak Dino sambil tersenyum. "Oya? Cepat sekali pulangnya.." Mukuro terlihat kecewa. "Ha-habis aku sakit perut.. Ada yang tidak beres dengan perutku hari ini.." Dino mengeluarkan jurus kuda-nangis-kejepit-pintu dengan mata yang membesar versi moe dan tangan di kepalkan menutupi mulut layaknya anak kecil.

Mukuro bengong setahun.  
>Maksud saya! Mukuro bengong sejenak! Maklum sekertaris minta dibunuh..<p>

Dino mengedipkan matanya dua kali, masih dengan pose yang sama. Mukuro masih bengong.

Baiklah seperti ini scenenya selanjutnya :

Dino masih berpose, Mukuro masih bengong

Dino menurunkan tangannya dan mengembalikan matanya seperti sosok semula(?), Mukuro ngiler.

"Mukuro?" Dino memanggil Mukuro, yang bersangkutan masih bengong.

Tampang Dino mulai terlihat menjadi Me Gusta yang marah, Mukuro .bengong

Dino yang sudah habis kesadaran langsung menampar pelan pipi putih Mukuro.

-plak-

Mukuro langsung sadar dan mengambil pose lebay seakan ditampar keras sampai menghadap belakang. Lalu ia memegangi pipinya yang ditampar dan balik menatap Dino. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya membesar "Cukuuuuup sudahhh kau sakiti aaaaku lagiiiiiiii ~"

-krik-

Dino sweatdrop. Author ngedrop(ke lantai). Para Kru minum sirop.(He? Abaikan..) "Sudahlah, ayo pulang," Dino menarik tangan Mukuro sampai ke mobil. '..waktu' Batinnya.

Dino segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk. Begitu juga Mukuro di sampingnya. Dino lalu dengan cepat menyetir balik ke Vongola Mansion.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.40 saat itu, Dino lalu mengSMS Tsuna, menyuruhnya bersiap siap. Setelah sampai, Dino memarkir Ferrari merahnya dan turun bersama Mukuro.

"Oya? sepi sekali, ada apa ini?" Mukuro melangkah ke dalam diikuti oleh Dino di sampingnya. "Hahaha, Entahlah? Ah Mukuro bisakah kau menemaniku ke ruang keluarga? Romario bilang dia menungguku di sana," Dino mengecek handphonenya sambil terus melangkah bersama Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, baiklah." Mukuro meraih tangan Dino dan menuntunnya ke arah ruang keluarga. "Eh?" Dino mengerjapkan matanya. "Sssh," Mukuro tersenyum dan membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

-DOR! DOR! DOR! PTAS!(?)-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO!" Serempak semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday to You sambil bertepuk tangan meriah. Begitu juga Dino di belakangnya. Mukuro hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya, kaget. "Oya? Sebentar sebentar, memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

- Hening -

"Ka-kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu Mukuro? Sekarang tanggal 9 Juni.." Dino mengingatkan. "Oya? Aku lupa, kufufufu."

Semua orang resmi menggubrak.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kita pesta saja.. Ahaha ahahahaha.." Dino tertawa garing di ikuti peserta pesta yang lainnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Mukuro-san," Tsuna tersenyum manis lalu memberikan sebuah kado berwarna Orange dengan pita kuning. "Oya? Terimakasih Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima kado dari Tsuna.

"Buon Compleanno, Mukuro," Reborn yang berdiri di samping Tsuna ikut memberikan salam. "Ini hadiah dari kami berdua," lanjut Tsuna. "Kufufufu, terimakasih juga Arcobaleno," Mukuro tersenyum mesum.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Mukuro!" Kali ini dari pasangan bahagia Rain Guardian dan Storm Guardian (*di bom*), Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera menyerahkan sebuah kado berwarna merah dan berpita biru ke Mukuro. "Ahahaha, ini dari kami berdua," Yamamoto tersenyum polos dan merangkul Gokudera. "Sudah kubilang jangan merangkulku yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera menepis tangan Yamamoto yang melingkari pundak sang badai. "Ahahahahaha," Yamamoto hanya tertawa lepas.

"Buon Compleanno Mukuro!" Tampak Ryohei, Basil, Lambo, dan I-Pin, serta Fuuta membawa 2 bungkus kado berwarna Coklat, dan emas, dua duanya di hiasi oleh pita berwarna perak. "Kufufufufu, terimakasih," Mukuro menerima kado mereka. Tangannya sudah mulai penuh.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou! Mukuro-san!" Tampak 4 sosok gadis di depannya. Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi dan Chrome. "O-otanjoubi omedetou.. Mukuro-sama.." Muka Chrome tampak memerah sambil tersenyum saat mengucapkan selamat. "Ini hadiah untukmu!" Kyoko, Haru, dan Bianchi menyerahkan kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas Pink berpita Ungu muda. Mukuro menerimanya "kufufufu, terimakasih," ia tersenyum kearah mereka. "Lalu ini dariku.." Chrome menyerahkan kado berbungkus kertas berwarna Indigo dengan pita Violet di ujungnya sambil menunduk. Mukuro mengangkat kedua alisnya dan diam sejenak sebelum menerima kado dari Chrome. Ia lalu menaruh kado kadonya di lantai dan mengangkat dagu chrome.

"Kufufufu, Chrome sayang.. Maaf, Nagi," Mukuro tersenyum. "E-eh?" Chrome tambah ngeblush. "Jangan menunduk ketika berbicara dengan orang, itu tidak baik," Chrome mengangguk pelan. "Nah, tersenyumlah," Chrome tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Mukuro lalu mengambil kado di tangan Chrome "terimakasih Nagiku yang manis," Chrome tambah ngeblush dan tersenyum.

"Oi! Berani sekali kau mendekatinya! Jangan dekati Mukuro! Dia milikku!" Seseorang mencibir di belakang Chrome. "Minggir!" M.M. Mendorong Chrome mundur.

"Mukuro! Buon Compleanno!" Seru anak" Kokuyo. "Oya? Kalian datang?" Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke empat sosok di belakang Chrome. "Tentu saja!" M.M. Langsung menyambar tangan Mukuro dan memeluknya. "Ini dari kami Boss!" Chikusa menyerahkan sebungkus kado berwarna hijau dengan motif camo, di bungkus dengan rapi. "Ah, terimakasih," Mukuro menerima kado lalu melepaskan tangan M.M. Yang menempel di lengannya lalu menghampiri Chrome. "Kau tidak apa apa Nagi?" Chrome hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oya, kau istirahat saja dulu Nagi," Mukuro tersenyum ke arah Chrome. Chrome mengangguk dan membalas senyum Mukuro.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! Buon compleanno Nanas!" Squalo dan rombongan Varia, (plus Mammon dan minus Xanxus yang duduk santai di kursi dan menikmati wine)menghampiri dan memberikan sebuah kado dengan bungkus perak. "Ushishishishi, Fran, tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Bel melirik ke arah Fran dan di sampingnya. "Ah, ya.. Buon compleanno Boss," salam Fran dengan nada datar khasnya. "Oya? Varia juga datang? Kufufufufu, terimakasih."

Lalu yang terakhir, Hibari datang menghampiri Mukuro tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tangannya membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun penuh hiasan nanas. "Oya? Untukku?" Mukuro menunjuk dirinya sendiri (iyalah bodoh!). Hibari mengangguk pelan. "Kufufu, terima ka-"

-SPLAT-

Kue tersebut berhasil mendarat di muka Mukuro. Hibari tersenyum puas sambil mengacak ngacak kue tersebut di muka Mukuro.

Setelah itu terjadilah perkelahian saling melempar kue antara Hibari dan Mukuro.

Ronde 1 : Cupcake.

Ronde 2 : Pie.

Ronde 3 : Kue pengantin (?)

"Perkelahian seru antara Cloud Guardian dan Mist Guardian! Ayo ayo ayo pegang siapa?" Mammon dari Varia sukses meraih keuntungan dari Guardian lain.

Setelah puas menonton dan perkelahian sudah mulai membosankan, perkelahian mereka berhasil dilerai oleh beberapa Guardian di tempat terdekat atas perintah (baca : permintaan) Tsuna.

Setelah itu mereka berpesta sampai larut malam. Ada games Karoke dengan undian yang menyebabkan sebagian telinga orang di sana mengeluarkan darah, korban nyanyian Ryohei dan Squalo. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan games games meriah lainnya

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 Malam, tamu tamu sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing (minus Dino). Ruanganpun sudah dibersihkan oleh anak buah Vongola yang diperintah (baca : dimintai tolong) Tsuna.

- kamar Mukuro.. -

"Kufufufu, banyak sekali hadiahnya.. Hey Bucking Horse, bisa bantu aku membuka ini semua?" Mukuro tersenyum. Dino membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Nah ayo kita mulai dari Tsuna!" Dino mengambil kado Tsuna dan memberikannya pada Mukuro. "Kufufufu ya," Mukuro segera menarik pita yang membungkus kado tersebut. Setelah di buka ternyata isinya 1 set Trident baru dengan ukiran namanya di ujung bawah. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kartu ucapan. Mukuro mengambilnya lalu membacanya. 'Buon Compleanno Mukuro, ini Trident baru untukmu, kulihat Tridentmu yang lama sudah kusam dan sedikit berkarat, jadi kuberikan yang baru, semoga kau menyukainya :) - Tsuna dan Reborn -' Mukuro tersenyum lalu mengambil hadiah selanjutnya.

Baiklah selanjutnya Author bikin jadi list aja 8D

Pasangan bahagia Rain Guardian dan Storm Guardian memberikan 1 set baju dan coat baru dengan celana.

Lalu Ryohei, Basil dan Fuuta memberikan Laptop baru bermerk VAIO keluaran terbaru berwarna Violet.

Lambo dan I-Pin memberikan jam tangan merk terkenal. Jam tangan tersebut berlapis Perak.

Selanjutnya dari Bianchi, Haru, dan Kyoko. Mereka memberikan dompet kulit baru dan parfum khusus pria.

Chrome memberikan Jas dan kemeja baru serta kartu ucapan.

Geng Kokuyo menghadiahkan sebuah frame perak. Di dalamnya terdapat foto mereka bersama.

Dan hadiah terakhir, dari Varia. Mereka memberikan handphone merk Sonny Ericson Xperia keluaran terbaru dan sebotol wine.

Setelah semua selesai di buka, Mukuro menaruh hadiah hadiahnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dino yang terduduk di ranjang terlihat murung. Mukuro menyadari kemurungan Dino lalu bertanya "oya? Kenapa kau Cavallone?" Dino menatap Mukuro "Err, Mukuro.." Dino tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "maaf aku belum sempat memberimu hadiah.. Ahahaha,"

Mukuro menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menghampiri Dino. Senyum mesum terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Kufufufu, kalau begitu hadiahkan saja tubuhmu padaku." Mukuro mendekati wajah Dino yang sekarang tampak memerah. "E-eh?" Dino mundur seribu langkah. Ngga deng, empat langkah doang, author lebay deh.. (-plak-)

"Kufufufu, kemarilah Cavallone," Mukuro menarik tangan Dino lalu menciumnya.

Dan, jadilah malam itu malam yang penuh desahan.

Dan malam itu juga Tsuna yang kamarnya terletak di dekat kamar Mukuro tidurnya setengah terganggu.

* * *

><p>nahhh, gimana ficnya ? aneh yah ? garing ? smoga engga d buat slama 4 hari saat ulum pulak ! makanya nih fic banyak bertebaran kegejean dan kegilaan Haru dan Kiku dimana mana *tebar bunga(?)*<p>

ah iy sdikit info tntang makanan Italy yang Haru mention di fic :

Carpacchio (baca : karpacyo) = Irisan daging mentah (masih ada darahnya dikit lho! tapi enak ) stipis krg lbh 1 ato 2 mm (iyah tipis sangat -a, _still _enak ) d lapisin saos olive oil d campur garem en jus sayur yang ud alus banget, ada kejunya en sayur

Gnocchi (baca : nyoqi) = Pasta yang trbuat dai kentang d sirem saos khas Italy. yang pernah makan Spagetthi bolognesse pasti tau saosnya -_-

Haru : Gomen kalo ada Typo !

Kiku : Review please ! XD ah iy kalo ada yang mau liat B'day art Mukun ada di .com ! 8D silahkan di cek kalau mau XDDDD

Haru & Kiku : Buon Compleanno Mukuro Rokudo-kunnnnn ! XDDDDD *tebar krtas bling bling ke Mukun*


End file.
